Sheet material such as paper, plastic films and metal such as aluminum foil and laminates thereof are commonly produced and packaged in rolled form, often rolled about a cylindrical form tube. Sheet material in rolled form provides high density and volume of material and maintains the material in a smooth wrinkle-free condition. The quantity of material in each roll can be selected according to weight, volume, and/or area. Materials which are packaged in this manner are difficult to efficiently display at retail. Due to the large size of the packaged material, these items take up a significant amount of retail space. Commonly, several rolls of rolled gift wrap are displayed within a large cardboard box or other such container. This type of display allows a consumer to see the pattern printed on the gift wrap rolls which are placed at the front or open end of the display, however, consumers must lift up the other rolls which are concealed behind the rolls at the front of the display in order to view the pattern or decorative indicia printed thereon.
Also, from a merchandising perspective, prior fixtures were created specific to certain sized products with permanent dividers at fixed widths. These fixtures could not be easily adapted to changes in product mix.